Sorry Isn't Easy For Me To Say
by DarkVenusPhoenix
Summary: When Leon gets onto Yuffie, CrystalOC snaps at him and the two get into a fight. It end with Crystal running off and Leon begins to feel things he felt when Rinoa was still with him. Now he's feeling the guilt, but where's Crystal? LeonOC My first story.
1. Becoming Ill?

-1A/N: Well, I'm a newbie here, but I have been reading on FF for years. I'm hoping to be really active here and that my stories will be enjoyed by others. Flames or no, I don't care. I've written many stories and had many compliments and complaints so bring what you have. Though to save any flamers time, I usually don't read flames, they are used to keep my room warm at night. Phoenix Out!

Disclaimer; I don't own any Final Fantasy or KH characters. I only own my OC. So yeah…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah! It's _sooooooo_ boring now that the heartless are gone!" A young black haired girl groaned for the tenth time that evening. It was true. Nothing exciting happened around Traverse Town, except the occasional arguments between the group of friends. Though, even those were getting to practically be chores anymore. Even, the usually stoic Squall-er Leon, was admitting that the town wasn't as exciting as it was. Yuffie, herself couldn't believe that Squall could agree on anything she said. The hyper ninja enjoyed the new piece of info that could be used to tease Squall. Of course, she'd never stop calling him Squall instead of "Leon".

Stretching her gloved arms, Yuffie Kisaragi laid herself out on the old, musty couch in the living room in the house that she currently shared with Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Aerith, and the ever cussing gramps of hers, Cid. Oh yeah, there was the tomboyish. Crystal Dante Lugis. Had appeared during the attack of the Nobodies and Heartless. Bleeding to death in hundreds of places and refusing help, the silverette collapsed at their door. It took her only a few weeks to heal in bed and a few more days to quit stumbling around. After being completely healed, Crystal had disappeared from the group until she appeared later and asked to stay, which everyone, including Squall and Vincent, had agreed to the question.

Constantly, Yuffie would question the silver haired girl about her home. The answer was always, 'Go bug someone else. It's not important to know about my past.' Every time Crystal said that, her eyes would flash in an animal-like way and sharp incisors peaked from her mouth. At that, Yuffie backed off, deciding that she didn't want any of those fangs in her body. The young ninja recalled Vincent saying one time, 'Man, she could put out a fire with that voice.'

Shaking all thoughts from her head, Yuffie turned her attention to the television, watching some kind of show. She's had done forgot and really didn't care, as long as it kept her occupied of course. Leon sat in the matching army green chair which he had moved a few feet away from the couch earlier. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest while his ocean blue eyes were closed as to keep from watching the idiotic show she was beginning to enjoy. Her eyes looked at his slightly long brown hair, slightly tousled from shifting in the chair. Yuffie flinched when she ran her gaze over the scar that flawed Leon's otherwise perfect face.

A low _click_ disturbed Yuffie from her trance. Looking at the door, the girl saw Crystal and Tifa enter the house, drenched from the rain that had come from nowhere. Tifa flopped her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, the water making _squelch drip, squelch drip_ noises every time the fighter girl moved. "I'm going to take a shower." Her soft voice cut the air as she moved up the stairs up to her room, shutting her door just as soft as her voice.

Crystal coughed gruffly, trying to keep the noise down. Without another word, she moved past Leon and Yuffie and up to her own room. "What's wrong with her?" a male voice perked in. It was Cloud. He had apparently saw the scene from the kitchen. "I hope she's not getting sick. All the stores are running low and it'll be a while before we get anything in." The spiky haired blonde sighed, moving to stand beside Leon's chair. His blue eyes were clouded with dismay from the silverette. Crystal had really woven her way into the group's hearts even though she hadn't even been in Traverse Town long.

Squall had now looked up from the floor, his eyes dropping with the left over sleep. Grunting in annoyance, he wiped it from his eyes, trying to completely awaken himself from his short nap. A slight shrug on his shoulders was the only gesture made. Though he thought no one noticed, Yuffie caught his gaze linger on Crystal's door.

"I don't know what to do with her. She's acting a little weird." Yuffie commented, relaxing on the couch even more. Yawning, she placed her arms behind her head, making them a slightly comfortable pillow.

Leon reacted to that statement, "You don't even know what to do with yourself, Yuffie." The enigmatic gun blade wielder snorted, uncrossing his arms, his leather jacket rustling with his movement.

"Hey!" Yuffie retorted, sitting up instantly. "You're just tired, Squall." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Leon. Yeah, it was childish, but that was all she had.

"It's Leon." Squall snapped quickly. "Anyways, Crystal's probably just tired or something. Her and Tifa have been over exerting themselves all week. It's just common sense that they're acting weird." He reasoned, closing his eyes again.

As if on cue, the silver haired female came slowly down the stairs, perking her head up at her name. "What? I heard my name." she said, stopping at the end of the stairs, glaring at the three in the living room. As an instant reaction, Yuffie pointed at Squall and Cloud. "Well?" Crystal hissed, awaiting an answer. Her silver hair was shiny in the dim lighting while her many black streaks remained dull, as if trying to shy away from the world. The narrowed onyx black eyes of the girl drilled holes into the three's skin. Yuffie looked away, flinching at the death glare. _'Well, Vincent, Crystal could start a killing spree with her eyes.'_ Yuffie sarcastically came up with in her mind.

"We were talking about Cloud's relative, Crystaline, also nicknamed Crystal." Leon lied, glancing up at Crystal, obviously hoping she'd buy the ticket.


	2. The Rain Starts It All

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter of the story. I just got this finished and personally I think it's kinda shabby so yeah. Think what you want. Also I want to thank my one reviewer so far. I'd put her name here if I hadn't forgot already and I'd really hate to spell it wrong from memory. Anyways, you know who you are, so yeah. Read on.

Disclaimer; I don't owneth. Only my charrie.

-1Crystal's deep gaze locked with Leon's for a second, contemplating whether or not to believe his story. She was extremely clever, depending on the matter at the time. Leon just remained normal, gazing back at the menacing friend of his. Of course, Leon was extremely clever and knew someway to make a good lie when it was called for. "Whatever…" Crystal shrugged, moving to sit on top of Yuffie's legs.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted, yanking her feet out from under Crystal. "You could have said something." Crystal wasn't heavy, of no, she was pretty light even for a fighter. It was just Yuffie didn't particularly enjoy someone's hindmost quarters on her legs.

Crystal snorted, "It's called not hogging the couch and using some sense when I start to sit down." There was a slight annoyance in her voice, but mostly a joking tone. Though, what Yuffie considered joking and what Crystal considered joking where two different things, so Yuffie just smirked and shook her head lightly, as to hopefully not go wrong either way. Crystal had turned her head and interested herself in whatever Yuffie was watching.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look for Vincent, he's been gone for a while. See you guys later." Cloud stated calmly, making his way to the door and disappearing right afterwards. "Bye to you too, Spikey!" Yuffie grunted, looking back to the T.V. Stretching, the young girl became totally engrossed in the idiotic show.

Several Hours Later

Now, at eight o' clock, Yuffie, Crystal, and Leon still sat in the house, watching another show with some large gobs of stupidity that Yuffie couldn't understand what was funny about. Crystal had given up on trying to explain them to her during the first hour and Leon just got more and more agitated as the shows went on.

Another funny part came on and Crystal smirked for only a second while Leon made an ugly face. "I still don't get what's funny about a man saying, ' Oh, man, I'm going through menopause, I'm going thorough menopause…'." Yuffie groaned, making a pouty face. Seriously, what does menopause mean anyway?

Suddenly, Leon got slightly angry, "Yuffie, can you quit being such an idiot? If you're gonna watch a stupid show you might as well know what the words they say mean. It's stupid to watch shows like this anyways, they're for kids." Leon paused to breath, "Oh, I forgot you _are_ a kid!"

At that, Yuffie bit her lip. _'Ouch, that hurt…'_ She shakily let out a sigh. _'Don't let it get to you. He just doesn't feel good.'_ Yuffie let a stray tear fall. She was still slightly sensitive at Leon's words, even after being around them for several years. He just said harsher things than other people. A lot harsher things.

Crystal beat her to a reply, "Leon, shut _your_ mouth. Let her enjoy her show, and while we sit here and enjoy the show, how about you go sew up you and your egotistical penis up and then come back!" Apparently, neither of the two that Yuffie was sitting in between was in a good mood or any mood at all to that point. The ninja herself stayed out of it and silent, not wanting to get the brunt of it all. She was mainly afraid of Crystal because her eyes were flashing and her teeth were bared. Plus, the woman was far more closer to her than she was Leon, so if a fight was involved or any lashing out, Yuffie would be the first to get hit.

Leon stood up, Crystal following suite. "Don't push me, Crystal. I don't feel good today." He warned, glaring at the silverette across from him. "Oh, and being soaked in the cold rain for hours is perfect weather too, huh? I can hardly breath as it is and screaming thorough a raging headache isn't that good either!" The silverette snapped, moving a little backwards from the brown haired enigma. "Oh, what's this? The little girl afraid of me?" Leon hissed, stepping forward. "Shut up!" Crystal snarled, lunging at Leon.

_'Oh, crap, oooooooooooh, crap… What if one of them gets hurt?'_ Yuffie began to panic, moving out of the living room and toward the kitchen phone. From her memory, Yuffie dialed Cloud's cell phone, praying he'd pick up. _'Come on, Cloud….'_ She pleaded silently.

_'Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig. Riiiiii-'_

_'Hello. Cloud speaking.' _The voice on the other line relaxed Yuffie to some extent. "Cloud, this is Yuffie. You need to get home quick." She rushed her sentence, glancing at the living room. Leon and Yuffie were struggling on the floor, Crystal snapping and clawing, Leon punching and kicking.

_'Why? What happened?' _His voice began to get more urgent. "Crystal and Leon are in a fight. And I definitely can't stop them." Yuffie said into the phone, holding back a cry when Crystal was slammed into a dresser with large round knobs, releasing a large snarl from her throat.

'_What? Why? Was that Crystal? Forget it, we're almost home.'_ Cloud hung up on her and left her to watch the two struggle. Putting the phone in its cradle, Yuffie went back into the living room, only to be almost tackle down by the struggling fighters.

Crystal pinned Leon on the floor, panting and sweating in exhaustion. Leon obviously wasn't as ill as her so he had a good amount more stamina than her. "You know what? At least my lover didn't run off with some other guy because she thought he was better than me unlike you." Crystal brought up the subject of Rinoa, just to piss off

Leon. Leon pushed Crystal off and pushed her up against the wall, "Well, at least my father didn't use me as his bitch and didn't give me choice about it." Leon came back with. Crystal froze.

Yuffie saw what was coming next. Leon had just brought up her past in which her father used her for some "experiences" after her mother died. No one ever brought that subject up, and Leon knew that love and forced love were two different subjects. Crystal kicked Leon off of her just as the others walked in. Glaring at them, Crystal ran out, pushing her way through.

Leon stood up, grabbing his side. Blood dripped off his arms, legs, and various places from Crystal's claws and fangs. Leon's own hands had blood on them, more than likely from Crystal's own body.

In the doorway, Tifa stood shocked, Cloud and Vincent shaking their heads and moved to the living room, Aerith with the same expression as Tifa, and Cid, cussing his old heart out. No one really said anything for a while. "What happened?" Cloud voiced finally, anger evident in his usually calm tone of voice.

Yuffie started the story, beginning with how Crystal had acted when her and Tifa came in from the rain. Squall ended the story, describing the parts Yuffie had missed when she had called Cloud to come home. "So basically it was because you both were in a horrible mood?" Cloud hissed again, this time with more annoyance. Leon nodded, staying as silent as he could now. He knew Crystal's running out was his fault.

Vincent was the first to speak afterwards, "So you brought up her Father's using her as a toy." It was more stated fact than a wanting question. Leon looked away. The only sound was that of the beating rain on the house, the thing which started it all.

A/N: Mind pressing that purple button down there.


End file.
